1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a printer performing desired print on a print-receiving tape and a recording medium storing a control program used in the printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printer has been already known which performs desired print on a print-receiving tape. The printer (print label producing apparatus) of a prior art includes a cartridge holder and a thermal head in a housing. An opening and closing cover is opened to mount a tape cartridge to the cartridge holder, and then the opening and closing cover is closed to feed out the print-receiving tape (cover film) from a print-receiving tape roll (second roll) in the tape cartridge. Ink of an ink ribbon fed out from the ink ribbon roll in the tape cartridge is transferred onto the print-receiving tape by the thermal head. With this operation, desired print data is formed on the print-receiving tape to create the printed matter (print label).
With the printer, an operator can create various types of printed matter by exchanging various types of the above described tape cartridges for use. When the tape cartridge is mounted to the cartridge holder, predetermined detection means detects dimensional information (e.g., width information and length information) about the print-receiving tape of the tape cartridge. The detected dimensional information is displayed in a text on display means (display portion) with an image of the print label to be created using the print-receiving tape.
As described above, when the various types of the tape cartridges are exchanged for use, combinations of colors of the print-receiving tape and the ink ribbon may be changed variously to create the printed matter having various colors. However, according to the above described prior art, since only the dimensional information about the print-receiving tape is displayed, the operator cannot recognize the color of the above described print-receiving tape and that of the ink ribbon in advance before the printed matter is produced. As a result, the printed matter in an unintended color mode may be erroneously produced, thereby causing inconvenience.